digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Echo (god)/@comment-92.40.249.211-20150521204334
In all three stories, an Echo can be heard in the Last Words of others. Could this perhaps mean that, even after death, memory of Echo's life is "echoed" in the words and actions of the people who loved her? And then theres the three parts to love, which could be thought of as the three ways in which the echo is formed... In Echo and Hera, Echo is cursed by Hera to forever echo. Therefore I believe the first part to love is the curse of Commitment, where the memories ("echoes") will always be there even if the love is not (which in the case of Echo and Hera, Echo never shows any love towards Zeus). In Echo and Narcissus, Echo reveals her love for Narcissus, but he does not love her, and so she kills herself and her echo forever haunts the valleys and mountains. Therefore I believe the second part to love is the tragedy of Intimacy, where Echo is forever connected and close to Narcissus, even without his love. In Echo and Pan, (a lecherous or lustful god), Pan wanted to be with Echo but she refuses him, and so he has her killed. Therefore I believe the that third and final part to love is Passion, since Pan is refered to as being Lecherous. Sternberg's Triangular Love outlines these three parts as being crucial to love. Echoes can be heard of the love in the words and actions of others, because there are those who were Passionate toward her, those whom she was Intimate with and forever close to, and those who have formed the echoes or memories in the form of a curse (Commitment). "Theres three parts to love, or so I believe. Theres the part of you you lose, and another you receive. Here I break with the concept, though its central to the piece. Leave my mark on the canvas that only you can see." The three parts to love as Sparkles* sees them are Commitment, Intimacy and Passion. He has said that the first and second sentences may not even be connected - and so with that in mind, the two parts of love which you lose and receive may not be any of the three parts to love. What Echo does lose is her life, and what she gains is the echo or memories. While we know that Sparkles* has not lost his life, and it is assumed that Cassandra is alive on the Echoplane, I believe the lyric can be interpreted a different way. The "part of you you lose" could refer to a past lifestyle rather than a physical life, so Sparkles* is saying that Cassandra has changed him. The part "you receive" is the memories you share with that person (or as some theories on this wiki suggest, a child). Finally, Sparkles* says he will "Leave my mark on the canvas that only you can see." To leave a mark on a canvas could also mean to create something, perhaps like a memory or echo. But this is an echo that only Cassandra can hear, and so it begs the questions... "Cassandra, can you hear me?" "Are you listening?" I hope this helps XD